


The Gold Motel : A Little Strip (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold Motel: prompts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little scene I wrote for a friend and we decide it was too cute not to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel : A Little Strip (prompt)

“I d-d-don’t know about this, Belle.” Norman Gold blushes, covering his face with his hand as his wife stands behind him, swaying his hips against her.   
  
“You look so cute.” She unbuttons his pants.   
  
“I’m so em-embarrassed.” He combs his hand through his hair, slightly pulling his body away from her.  
  
“You don’t have to be, Sweetie. It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before.” She turns him to face her and drags her blushing husband to the bed. Belle takes a seat as Norman stands above her with his pants half zipped. “Take them off, Sweetie,” she speaks in a low smoky tone and gazes at him with hungry eyes.   
  
Norman lowers his head and shyly smiles. He wants to do it for her, but he’s too timid to try.   
  
“You’re so beautiful, Norman. Just try, for me?” She slips her hands into his front pockets.   
  
“Alright, D-d-dearie. Anything for you.” He removes her hands, quickly pulling down his pants and shimmies his shoulders in the most awkward way.    
  
Belle giggles at her precious husband and pulls him into her, laying back on the bed, saving him from more embarrassment. “I love you, Norman,” she says with a chuck and kisses his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
Norman cheeks bloom brighter once her lips pressed against him. “I love you too.”


End file.
